


Slang and an Angel

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slang, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale gets a Twitter and starts learning some modern slang.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Slang and an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post https://trailingoff.tumblr.com/post/624571933090004992

“What’s this Twitter thing I keep hearing about?” Aziraphale asked.

“It’s a website, angel,” Crowley said. “A social media website. People post their thoughts and such to it.” 

“Their thoughts?” Aziraphale asked. “I have thoughts, Crowley. I have thoughts to share with the world, can you help me get it set up and show me how to use it?” 

Crowley smiled and took Aziraphale’s phone from him. He downloaded Twitter to his phone. He didn’t see the harm in letting the angel have at it. Besides, Aziraphale was old enough to keep himself in line. Once the app was downloaded, he opened it up. 

“How do you want to be called?” Crowley asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“A name like Aziraphale is going to stick out quite a lot. And if you have a human name, you’ve never told it to me.” 

“Have so,” Aziraphale protested. “It is A.Z. Fell.” 

“Oh whatever, angel,” Crowley said as he typed it in. He then typed in Aziraphale’s email and handed the phone over to Aziraphale. “Now make a password to keep secret and remember it or you’re not going to be able to get back into your account.” 

“What do you put for a birthday?” Aziraphale asked. “I very well can’t give them anything close to my  _ real  _ birthday.” Crowley shrugged. 

“Just pick something that makes you over the age of thirteen. Unless you set it so people can see it, no one else will even know when it is.” Crowley replied. Aziraphale did just that and he was welcomed into the world of Twitter. 

Crowley soon caught a mistake in letting the angel on the site. Aziraphale spent hours at a time scrolling through his timeline and all of the trending tags. The angel posted every single thought that crossed his mind that he thought might be relevant to the world. Or at least to his small circle of 0 followers. 

Aziraphale  _ loved _ having this new way to connect with humans around the world. He no longer was confined to just the people in close proximity to where he and Crowley had decided to live. He could now talk to people from all over the world. He was able to speak to people in languages that he hadn’t used in a long time. It was good practice for the ones he’d gotten rusty at. 

***

“Crowley look!” Aziraphale said one morning with excitement. He shoved the phone in Crowley’s face, though Crowley hadn’t even fully woken up yet. “A follower! I have a follower!”

“Ngk?” Crowley sat up and took the phone from the angel and smiled down at it. “A follower,” Crowley murmured, “how nice.” 

“I think this calls for a . . . lit celebration.” 

“What did you just say?” 

“Lit celebration,” Aziraphale said. “The children on this website have all kinds of fascinating new words.” Crowley shook his head.

“You did  _ not _ .” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“You know me and my love for new vocabulary,” Aziraphale said. “Lit isn’t exactly a new word, but it is new in this context.” Crowley put his head in his hands. 

“Leave it to you to find the slang side of Twitter,” Crowley said. Aziraphale shrugged. 

“Slang is the building block of the evolution of languages,” Aziraphale said. “Besides, it gives each generation something unique. This new generation of teenagers is particularly creative.” 

“Aziraphale, if you start using slang, I am going to have to move out of this house.” 

“That’s an oof,” Aziraphale said with a smile. 

“Stop it!” 

“Hundo P, I will,” Aziraphale said. Crowley shook his head.

“You’re not stopping though.” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I guess it’s just too much fun to use this stuff,” Aziraphale said. “You oughta give it a try.” 

“I don’t think so,” Crowley said. “We are  _ both  _ too old for modern slang. These kids . . . they tend to be possessive over it.” 

“I’m not too worried about it,” Aziraphale said. 

Over the next few months, Aziraphale’s following continues to grow. Most of his followers were teenagers who thought he was hilarious. Aziraphale insisted on taking the time to get to know all of his followers to his best ability and followed everyone who followed him. He loved the community he was building. Much to Crowley’s dismay, the more people Aziraphale was interacting with, the more slang Aziraphale incorporated into his everyday vocabulary. It got to a point where Crowley couldn’t tell when Aziraphale was speaking in slang or when he was just speaking regular words that had been out of date for a long time. 

***

“That outfit is straight fire,” Aziraphale said one night as soon as Crowley walked out to the living room as they were getting ready to go to the Ritz. Crowley sighed. He had long since given up on getting Aziraphale to stop. 

“Thank you,” Crowley said. “I know how much you like this.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“Are you ready to go then?” Aziraphale asked.

“Of course,” Crowley said. He was always ready for a trip to the Ritz. He never ate anything, but he knew it was Aziraphale’s favorite place to eat. Besides, it gave the two of them a chance to act like a “normal” human couple. Crowley loved planning dates to the Ritz with Aziraphale and everything that went with it. He would drop everything if Aziraphale wanted to go to the Ritz randomly. “Perhaps,” Crowley said with a smile, “we can do some . . . Netflix and chill later.” 

“You’re learning,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “Yes, yes, that would be just lovely.” 

Secretly, Crowley had been keeping up with slang for years. In fact, he had been responsible for some of them (he had started yas queen, among other things, just to be annoying. Thankfully, Aziraphale hadn’t picked up on that one just yet). He just didn’t like using it as much as Aziraphale did. It messed with his Cool Guy persona he was trying to put out. 

Later that night, they did, in fact, do the whole “Netflix and chill” thing. They “Netflix and chilled” until very early the next morning when Aziraphale decided to open up the bookshop because he was feeling quite generous. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
